Some embodiments described herein relate to protecting a source identity in network communications.
Known methods of communications within and across networks having commercial clouds is typically through routing at the network layer based on an external internet protocol (IP) address. The network will forward the packets to the requested IP address via the most expedient path available. This communications method, however, fails to provide for the ability to route via one or more intermediate locations to mask the source or identity of the communications.
Thus, a need exists for additional routing techniques that provide an automated ability to control the routing of communications within and across networks having commercial clouds and networks.